mind_controlfandomcom-20200223-history
НЛП и наука
Вопрос научного обоснования нейролингвистического программирования (НЛП), соотношения НЛП и науки, а также критического научного рассмотрения феномена НЛП стоит со времени создания НЛП в начале 1970-х. Общие сведения Сторонники нейролингвистического программирования не заявляют о том, что оно представляет собой научную теорию. Не утверждается ими и то, что их модели системы обработки должны рассматриваться как разновидность когнитивной психологии. Они скорее утверждают, что создали эмпирически работающую модель поведения, сопровождающего субъективный опыт.Druckman, Enhancing Human Performance: Issues, Theories, and Techniques (1988). Division on Behavioral and Social Sciences and Education (DBASSE). Стр. 141—144, Вследствие присущему НЛП предпочтению прагматики теории в нём ощутим недостаток формальной и теоретической структуры, и его положения не всегда поддаются проверке научным методом. В равной степени, согласно мнению некоторых исследований, попытки научной проверки встречаются с различными сложностями, связанными, в том числе, и с негативным отношением со стороны научных кругов к предмету исследования, а также с трудностями в учёте и понимании всех ключевых переменных, нереалистичными заявлениями некоторых практиков НЛП и зачастую недостатком качественно разработанного экспериментального плана. Это подтверждается и данными, опубликованными в 1989 году независимо друг от друга Хипом и Дракмэном, в которых делается вывод, что многие исследования на момент написания их работ были проведены некорректно и что «эффективность НЛП-терапии, применяемой в настоящих клинических контекстах с участием подготовленных практиков, до сих пор должным образом не изучена»Heap M. Neuro-linguistic programming // Hypnosis: Current Clinical, Experimental and Forensic Practices. Croom Helm Ltd, 1988. Стр. 268—280. Morgan D. A Scientific Assessment for NLP // Journal of the National Council for Psychotherapy & Hypnotherapy Register, Spring 1993. . Дракмэн, в частности, утверждает, что данные об отдельных случаях в связи с НЛП заслуживают доверия и положительны, но большинство предпринятых исследований некорректно построены: например, в них приравнивается субъективная эмпатия к клинической эффективности, либо НЛП исследуется в качестве теории, а не в качестве авторитетной методики в сравнении с существующими авторитетными методиками, либо предпринимаются попытки повторить результаты, полученные в НЛП, с испытуемыми, наблюдателями или экспериментаторами, не обученными НЛП, либо отсутствует изучение НЛП как системы моделирования. Существующее значительное количество данных исследований и отдельных случаев указывает на то, что эффект НЛП связан с чем-то большим, чем просто плацебо. Например, Британское психологическое общество наградило компанию CDA своей престижной аккредитацией Уровня B (широко считающаяся эталонным стандартом) за их психометрические тесты, основанные на метапрограммах из НЛП. Как заявил технический директор CDA, когда они исследовали феномен НЛП и концепцию метапрограмм, они нашли, что данные идеи, подкреплённые ясной психологической теорией, создают базис для понимания человеческого поведения и мышления.British psychological society award accreditation to training in new psychometric test // Online Recruitment. 12/01/2005. Тем не менее, эти данные трудно проверить экспериментальным путём, и часто встречаются смешанные результаты или же недостаток научного подтверждения. Таким образом, большая часть научных свидетельств в пользу НЛП до сих пор базируется на отдельных случаях или же под вопросом. НЛП и наука Затрудняющие факторы при научной оценке НЛП Научные исследования НЛП Научность положений НЛП не раз опровергалась и подтверждалась в многочисленных исследованиях во многих сферах, таких как: терапия, психология, педагогика, менеджмент, реклама и т.п. Однако, по-прежнему продолжает смущать неточность многих, в первую очередь русскоязычных, определений НЛП, базирующаяся скорее на популярной литературе об НЛП, чем на серьезных и проверенных фактах и научных материалах. В качестве примера можно привести попытки обращения к источникам (прежде всего зарубежным) в качестве доказательной базы для обоснования неэффективности НЛП в психотерапевтической практике. В то же время многие НЛП-специалисты прекрасно знают, что на сегодня существуют сотни научных работ подтверждающих эффективность и валидность методик НЛП, в том числе и в психотерапии. Как наиболее известный пример можно привести диссертацию PhD. Майкла Холла (США), в которой проведен сравнительный анализ различных моделей лингвистически ориентированной психотерапевтической практики (в частности НЛП-терапии и логотерапии В.Франкла). В России можно отметить докторскую диссертацию по политологии А. Ситникова, где НЛП выступает как методологическая база акмеологического тренинга для политиков и докторскую диссертацию по клинической психотерапии М. Гордеева, в которой НЛП и эриксоновский гипноз рассматриваются в качестве методики работы с посттравматическими стрессовыми расстройствами (ПТСР). Кроме того, можно привести в пример десятки (если уже не сотни) кандидатских диссертаций, базирующихся на идеях применения НЛП в разных сферах человеческой активности: педагогике (А.Плигин), музыкальной психологии и педагогике (Е.Карасева) и др. Серьезные исследования проводятся начиная с 1995 года Европейской ассоциацией НЛП-психотерапии (EA NLPt), возглавляемой PhD. Петером Шютцем (Австрия), которого сегодня по праву называют родоначальником Третьей венской школы психотерапии (после психоанализа З.Фрейда и логотерапии В. Франкла) - Нейро-Лингвистической психотерапии (NLPt). Многочисленные работы психологов из Германии, Австрии, Хорватии, Польши, Финляндии и Италии, основанные на методологически обоснованных исследованиях с применением адекватных методов статистической обработки результатов исследований экспериментальных и контрольных групп, сделали возможным признания и лицензирования НЛП в 1999 году на государственном уровне в Италии и Австрии. А лабораторные исследования в Германии в 2006 году доказали эффективность применения методик НЛП в работе с психосоматическими аллергиями. На 2006 год Европейская ассоциация НЛП-терапии насчитывала 18 активных и 2 латентные организации: Австрия, Бельгия, Великобритания, Хорватия, Дания, Финляндия, Франция, Германия, Греция, Венгрия, Ирландия, Латвия, Нидерланды, Румыния, Россия, Сербия, Словения, Швейцария и Украина. Также важно отметить, что НЛП далеко уже перешагнуло границы только психологической и психотерапевтической практики и соотносится в контекстами своего применения также как медицина соотносится с фармакологией, а бизнес с менеджментом. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что НЛП сегодня приобретает черты самостоятельной дисциплинарной концепции с собственной идеологической, мировоззренческой, понятийной, методической, технологической и экспериментальной составляющей. В то же время, остается актуальным вопрос качественной подготовки НЛП-специалистов, так как зачастую их некомпетентность (особенно в России) дискредитирует и порождает недоверие к НЛП в целом. Однако, будем надеяться, что так же, как безграмотность некоторых школьников не может быть дискредитацией грамматики и филологии, а бездарный хирург не может дискредитировать собой медицину как науку, так и некомпетентность некоторых НЛП-специалистов скорее является сигналом для более серьезного отношения соответствующих НЛП-центров к их подготовке и сертификации. Примечания Библиография * Heap M. Neuro-linguistic programming // Hypnosis: Current Clinical, Experimental and Forensic Practices. — Croom Helm Ltd, 1988. ISBN 0-7099-4779-8. * Druckman D. Neurolinguistic programming // Enhancing Human Performance: Issues, Theories, and Techniques. — Division on Behavioral and Social Sciences and Education (DBASSE), 1988. C. 138—149. ISBN 0-309-03792-1 См. также * Библиография НЛП * Библиография научных исследований НЛП Категория:НЛП Ссылки * Раздел НЛП и наука на сайте Ресурсы НЛП * Статья о НЛП на skepdic.com de:Neurolinguistische Programmierung#Kritik en:NLP and science nl:NLP en wetenschap